Moons of Future Change
by The White Wanderer
Summary: Was it the nightmare that turned Harry into a werewolf, or was it something else? After he ends up biting Ron, its up to the two friends and Hermione to follow the trail of a secret that will change their futures. Alternate Universe.
1. Once a Pone a Midnight Fright

Moons of Future Change By Phoenix_kiss02  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Once a pone a midnight fright  
  
'The wolf moved forward. There was only three meters between it and the boy. All it had to do was strike the boy, just once and its job would be done.  
  
It could die in peace now, no longer having to feel the pain of what it was. As for the boy. the boy would feel the pain the wolf had suffered.  
  
He would change. Forever being different. Tainted. A miserable killer, although it had never harmed a human in it's inter life. Now it was its time to parish. and it wanted another life to suffer as it had.  
  
The wolf moved closer to its victim. The boy moved too, showing both fear and sympathy for the wolf.  
  
The child knew? But how was this possible? The wolf thought it had chosen carefully for whom it would change. But nonetheless, the boy knew. It would have to strike soon.  
  
The child was unarmed and defenseless. He had no chance to escape.  
  
This young boy would soon know what it was like to be a Werewolf, A servant of the everlasting moon.  
  
What it felt like to be truly mistrusted and feared by all that both loved and hated him. It was time. Without any lasting hesitation, the wolf struck'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
July 27th ~ 12:01  
  
Harry Potter bolted upright in bed. He felt feverish and was shacking all over. The dream was vivid in his mind. He knew that there was a meaning to this dream. Was it omen or prediction?  
  
If only that crazy old bat, Professor Trelawney could 'actually' teach Divination, then maybe he could tell the difference. He had to write to Dumbledore and tell him of this dream.  
  
Harry got out of bed and walked over to his desk. He opened his inkbottle, to find it empty. There was also no blank parchment either.  
  
As he walked to his trunk at the foot of his bed, Harry felt a burning pain shot through his shoulder as he past into the light streaming through his open window.  
  
He cried out in agony as the pain increased. It felt as if he were on fire. As quickly and quietly as he could, Harry rushed down the hall into the washroom.  
  
He tore off his shirt and stood staring into the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. Was he ever shocked by what he saw!  
  
He had the worlds worst suntan, many horrible bruises he had received from Uncle Vernon in the past month, but most of all four star-like scars riding on his left shoulder blade.  
  
*How did I get these? * Harry wondered, gingerly rubbing the marks. To his returning surprise they still felt fresh.  
  
But before Harry could think of anything else, sleep over took him. Stumbling back to his room, he got into bed.  
  
Having forgotten about the strange incident in the bathroom and the letter he was supposed to write to Professor Dumbledore, Harry fell asleep instantly. 


	2. Kidnapped by Your Best Friend

Chapter 2 ~ Kidnapped by you best friend  
  
  
  
July 30th  
  
Weeding the garden as usual, Harry's day didn't seem to want to get any better.  
  
He would be fifteen years old tomorrow and to top it off, his birthday present from the Dursley's was of course more work!  
  
If Harry could have screamed, he would have. It would be a tremendous relief to just let it all out, but  
  
Uncle Vernon would surly kill him if he did. But the Dursley's weren't here at the moment; they found it to their great relief that Marge had invited them over for the week.  
  
So Harry was left to do the entire house and yard work while and before they had their vacation and came home.  
  
Although having to do all this, having the house Dursley free was more then Harry could ask for. With not expecting anything exciting to happen for the next few days, Harry received the greatest surprise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
He felt as though he were being watched. Like the time Dobby was spying on him through the hedge during the summer before his second year.  
  
Harry milled around to see if anyone was there. Only the back yard was empty.  
  
Then he heard footsteps approaching. Still no one was there. This was giving Harry the major creeps by now. He heard a snicker. His stacker must think it was funny to watch Harry having a nervous brake down.  
  
Who was doing this? Some stupid Muggle friend of Dudley's that wanted Harry to suffer more?  
  
But he didn't have the feeling that it was. It was somebody else. All Harry saw was a flash of red hair, as he was taken to the ground.  
  
"And the almighty lion pounces on the timid rabbit!"  
  
Harry let out a grunt as he hit the ground. Gasping for breath, he rolled over to be looking at the red headed face of his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ron?!" Harry managed to chock out as he slowly pushed himself up on to his knees. Before Ron could a muscle however, Harry tackled him to the ground and put him in a headlock.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Ron pulled away from Harry with the evilest grin spreading across his face. He let out a howl of glee and beat his fist against his knee.  
  
"If only you could. hee, hee. have seen the look on your face!" Ron whimpered through gales of laughter.  
  
Harry glared at his friend. How could anyone be so stupid?  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted smacking his best friend upside the head. That shut Ron up for good.  
  
"Sorry Harry. but it was too irresistible," he said sincerely and the look on his face proved it.  
  
"Okay now answer my question"  
  
"What question?" Ron asked dumbly.  
  
"The reason you're at my place in the Muggle world?" Harry replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Well I thought you might be lonely, so I took the Knight Bus here". Harry starred hard at Ron. He liked the sentiment, but what would Mrs. Weasley say about this?  
  
"Does your mother know about this?"  
  
"Hells no!" Ron shouted. "You know my mother better then that!"  
  
Now that question was simply answered and it had only one possible outcome. Ron was dead meat. But the was something that no hope of the heavens could interrupt.  
  
"Well I think you should go right back home. now!" Harry said sternly.  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Hermione!" Ron scowled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well. before I go. you want something to drink?" He held out a small vile of a clear blue liquid.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked suspiciously. This seemed almost fishy.  
  
"Fred and George's new concoction. it's supposed to turn your hair blue. But for some reason they wanted me to let you try it first". Harry took the vile and sniffed it. It smelt like blueberries.  
  
* What the hell * Harry thought and drained the vile. For a few seconds nothing happened and then he felt like he was floating. Then he knew nothing as he blissfully like a blinding white light take him away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This was what Ron had been waiting for. Now that his best friend was now happily in la la land, he could do what he had come to do.  
  
If Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry come to his place then he was going to kidnap Harry! Fred and George had come up with the idea to kidnap Harry and then made Ron go get him. Everything had been worked out. While the twins confiscated their rations, Ron had to carefully sneak Harry off Privet Drive. Their alibi. "We took him on a camping trip".  
  
He left Harry sitting in the back yard. It's wasn't as if he was going anywhere.  
  
Ron walked up to the back door of the Dursley's house. He tested the doorknob and was relived to find that it wasn't locked.  
  
He entered the house; memories of the previous year came back. In the living room which was just adjacent the kitchen were he stood, was were he had first meet the retched Dursleys.  
  
He remembered the look on their faces. A look of fear, putrid dislike and a fury he had only known Malfoy to show. Though he was glade he would never have to look at them again.  
  
Ron crossed the kitchen, through the living room and into the hall where the stairs that lead to the upper floor.  
  
Ron had never seen the inside of Harry's room before and he had to admit that his falling apart almost attic bedroom was ten times better.  
  
~ No better then the broom closest he had before this! ~ Ron thought angrily. Then it came to him.  
  
~ Are his relatives jealous of Harry? That's what it has to be! Their jealous that they don't not like us and cover it up!  
  
~ Ron put all of Harry's belongings in to his trunk, then hoisted it up into his arms with Headwig's cage across it's top.  
  
"If only I could charm this thing to be lighter" he snapped bitterly, leaving the room.  
  
Once outside, Ron reached up to his neck and from underneath his shirt he pulled out a small silver pearl on a chain.  
  
The Portkey he had gotten thanks to the twins. Taking a hold of Harry, who he had holding the trunk and birdcage (:Its possible:), grabbed hold of the pearl. He felt the familiar felling of being pulled upwards. It was only a matter of seconds Ron and Harry disappeared. 


	3. Just a Little Camping Trip

Chapter 3 ~ Just a Little Camping Trip  
  
  
  
July 31st  
  
  
  
The cold grey of early morning, seeped into what seemed like a small everyday tent.  
  
Harry tossed and turned so much the he fell off his bunk. That woke him up as instantly as being splashed with ice cold water.  
  
"Where in the hell am I!" he shouted, pawing around for his glasses.  
  
"Oh good morning Harry" a sleepy voice came from above his head.  
  
The voice be-longed that of George Weasley. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. It was George all right, with Fred just opening his eyes to crack a big grin.  
  
"Happy Birthday" he said with a yawn and rolled over to face the tent wall.  
  
"Umm. what am I doing here?" Harry asked sounding utterly confused.  
  
"Because our little brother brought you here for a birthday camping trip" George replied.  
  
"But once the potion wore off, you fell asleep" Fred added.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" was all he could manage to say. This was all too much.  
  
"It was the side-affect caused by the Unicorn Hair. it made you forget what happened".  
  
Harry turned around to find Ron standing behind him. "What did you do?"  
  
His friend grinned. "Summer homework that Snape made me do. but at lest it came in handy" Ron replied.  
  
"So to tell you the truth you were my guinea pig".  
  
"I can't believe you. of all things I never would have thought of you. kidnapping?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it kidnapping Harry, its not like the Dursleys are going to report it anyway".  
  
"Your right you know. and I don't mean to be rude, but where are we and what there to eat?"  
  
"We're in the Turtle Neck Reach Forest just five miles from our place" George said swinging himself over the side of his bunk. Fred doing the same replied "And to eat. you have to come into the kitchen and find out your self".  
  
The twins made their way past Harry and Ron, then into the tent's kitchen.Following three red heads, Harry found a great surprise.  
  
There was a banner hanging up that had 'Happy Birthday' written on it. On the table there was five cakes on it!  
  
There was an ice cream cake was from Hermione, a chocolate one from Sirius, there was a vanilla one from Remus, a rock cake looking one from Hagrid and last but not lest was a black forest from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Over in the corner was the presents and a various amount of unsorted mail.  
  
"Wow." was all Harry could say. This flabbergasted him. He couldn't find the words for it.  
  
"Here open this one first" Ron said shoving a small package into his best friends' hands.  
  
Still speechless, Harry opened the package. Inside was a woven hoop. There was two owl feathers attached to a thin cord of leather.  
  
"It's a dream catcher" he told him. "Wear it while you sleep and it will catch every dream you have during the night. it's like a pensive".  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry shouted. He had wanted a something like this since he had seen Professor Dumbledore's pensive. Ron looked overly pleased with the reaction to his gift.  
  
Then Harry opened has gift form the twins. It was a big bag bursting at the seams with new joke products the twins had just created earlier that month.  
  
He thanked them as well and told them that their gift was to be devoted towards making the lives Malfoy, Snape and all the Slytherins miserable.  
  
They seemed to like that answer and allowed Harry to move on to open the rest of his presents.  
  
Hermione had given him a magical camera; Sirius had given him a book on Animagus, Remus gave him a diary that had once belonged to his mother (:No one but Lily could ever open it:), and many different kinds of goodies from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
By the time Harry was finished opening presents, he opened his cards and letters.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
I am glad to announce that you along with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Shamus Finnigin have be come the four new Gryffindor fifth year Prefects..  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. He turned to look at Ron, who had gone completely white.  
  
"Were Prefects???"  
  
"I think McGonagall went mad".  
  
The twins burst out laughing. They seemed to find Harry and Ron's predicament highly amusing.  
  
"Well mum wont be yelling at you now Ronnykins" Fred snickered.  
  
"No she'll start treating you like Percy!" George howled.  
  
Harry began to laugh as well. It was just something that couldn't be helped.  
  
"Imagine the look on Snape's face when he sees us again!" 


	4. Two Can Change Together

Chapter 4 ~ Two can change together  
  
  
  
August 26th  
  
The month had passed quickly enough. Harry Ron and the twins were still out camping. After a week, however Mrs. Weasley caught them.  
  
Strange things were happening too. Harry had shot up about six inches since his birthday. He now stood at a height of 5`11 inches, only two inches shorter then Ron. He was beginning to look more like Lily Potter and was starting to lose the appearance of James Potter. No one knew why.  
  
But the four boys were still camping. it was their last day in fact. School was to start in a week and they had already got their supplies.  
  
Just as the twins had predicted, Molly Weasley began to treat Ron like Percy. The only benefit Ron found out from being a Prefect was that he got new robes and an owl of his own. When he received his new barn owl Corwin, he promptly gave Pig to Ginny.  
  
Their day was spent exploring the forest, Muggle style fishing and swimming. Nothing seemed to want to tamper with this perfect day. Although night came and turned the blue skies purple, roasting marshmallows and telling embarrassing family stories tied them over. The twins fell asleep at 9:30 after gorging themselves so full of candy, which allowed Harry and Ron to de-booby trap their bunks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
". You see great-uncle Edwin wanted to make that boring family reunion for us kids. so he charmed his false teeth to do a tap dance. Mum unfortunately made him stop when she found out."  
  
Harry loved hearing hilarious stories about the Weasley family. One time a seven-year-old George had went missing causing Fred to have a nervous breakdown saying that his twin was dead. Only to find George the next day fast asleep in the attic after drinking Charlie's summer homework. a Sleeping Beauty potion. Or the time after the twins first year when they cursed Ginny's hair to turn blue and that it wouldn't come out for over a month.  
  
The night was surprisingly bright even though the moon had not yet risen. Not yet risen, not yet risen. Those thoughts seemed to repeat over and over in Harry's mind. A nuisance that just wouldn't go away. He longed to be outside. To stare at the moon, to share it's power.  
  
"Hay Ron did you know that Moony will be turning into a Werewolf tonight?"  
  
"It's the Full Moon tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I just hope that Padfoot and Moony are alright".  
  
"You're a worrywart, you know that!" Ron commented. "You already know that their fine".  
  
Harry sighed that was the truth. Was he worrying too much? Was he going crazy or something? He really didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was the moon.  
  
As if reading his mind, Ron snapped Harry back into reality "You want to go and watch the moon rise?"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
They two friends ventured out into the night. The stars were shinning abnormally bright as if they were trying to tell them that something so big that it would change the course of history was about to take place. The forest was extremely quite. Not even crickets were daring to make a sound. They were both filled with foreboding as the moon rose into the sky. Harry stood transfixed, looking at the moon. As for Ron, he was also transfixed, but starring at Harry.  
  
Harry howled in pain. He felt as if his skin was on fire and that his bones were snapping and reshaping themselves. He fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. Fur began to sprout out all over him.  
  
"Ha. Harry?" Ron uttered a horrified whisper. He was watching his best friend transforming into a Werewolf before his very eyes.  
  
The wolf let out a long mournful howl. Is sniffed the air and turned on Ron. Human, but there were more to be found within less the five miles. It turned and ran.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron did the most irrational thing he could ever think of. he followed the wolf. It was Harry after all, but he had to make sure that his friend didn't hurt anybody. It was his duty. Tree branches whipped at his face and arms. Holes and roots grabbed at his feet. Oh god he had to run faster.  
  
~ What can I do? What can I do? ~ Ron screamed at himself mentally. ~ I have to stop him. I have to keep him from hurting people! ~  
  
This was an impossible situation. There was no way of stopping a Werewolf, especially if you're a human. Ron's heart was pounding and his head was spinning. All ideas on how to stop the Harry was flashing through his mind at a million miles a minute. Then it him. The smell of human blood was the only thing that could stop a Werewolf, but that was a suicide mission. The wolf would surly kill him if he did, since Harry was not in control of the beast. Still Ron knew he had to do it.  
  
He withdrew a silver pocket-knife and as fast as he could slashed its blade across his palm. It burned so bad. It burned worse the having a red hot iron pressed to your hand. The wolf stopped and sniffed the air. It turned to find that the human boy had been pressuring it. Was this human really offering it's self to protect the others? It stayed where it was.  
  
"Don't do it! If it means saving lives. then change me!"  
  
The wolf stared at the boy. Change me? Was the child out of his mind? But then again it would kill the boy anyway if he didn't. It could be fun to have a partner in crime. Why not have a friend.  
  
When the wolf bit Ron, he felt like he had been lit on fire. The world began to spin, then everything went black. 


	5. Becoming Secret Legends

Chapter 5 ~ Becoming Secret Legends  
  
  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know.. what happened anyway?"  
  
"You turned into a Werewolf"  
  
"What that impossible! I've never been bitten by one!"  
  
"It mustn't be impossible because you turned me into one too"  
  
"I DID! OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!"  
  
Harry and Ron had found themselves standing in a field of purple mist. A Phoenix's song was drifting off in the distance. There was a withheld silence for nine minutes. The lost felling was beginning to sink in and the confusion to their whereabouts was also beginning to make them numb. The silence was irritating but they had no words to say. It had a hauntingly familiar felling to stand in this purple mist. What it was, they would only realize later on in life as the dreaded Divination Tower back at Hogwarts.  
  
"What should we do? I know as much as you do about where we are. I really wish I had an explanation to give to you but I don't. I don't even know how we are going to get home." Harry said after the long pause.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we get home in one peace. As for the both of us now being Werewolves. were in deep double. We also have to find out how you became one. I've certainly never heard of anyone becoming one without being bitten in the first place" Ron replied.  
  
The world around them swirled. It began to turn constantly, both clockwise and counterclockwise. The mist turned a livid red as the ground shook so hard it through both boys off their feet. It seemed to funnel, to suck them down. Then it did funnel and suck them down. Falling through a gap in reality, the found their way home. Back to the least place they both expected to be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEIR WAKEING UP!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
To Harry the world seemed very blurry with no means of escape. Well there was a way out. all he had to do was put on his glasses. He could see things now bright and clear. It was Fred who had yelled. He was standing with George signaling for the rest of the Weasley family to come. Ron was in the bed adjacent looking just as bewildered. Arthur, Molly, Ginny Weasley came running over to them followed by professors Dumbledore and McGonnagul. They where at Hogwarts.  
  
* Oh no! What are we going to do? *  
  
~ I don't think that 'Oh No' cuts it Harry ~  
  
* Well we can't tell them what happened like we discussed earlier. When were are asked what however, I think we should play dumb *  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked up to stand between the two boys. He had a relived look on his face that seemed to show that he was very concerned indeed.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living boys! You probably don't know the both you have been out for about forty hours, almost two days. Fred and George saw that you both were missing the next morning and searched till the found you both near the lake. apparently in a coma. I would also like to know what happened, if you aren't too disoriented to tell me".  
  
"I truly do not know what happened sir" Ron replied. "Harry and I had gone for a walk. We thought that someone was following us, so we decided to head back to camp. We heard noises like footsteps and started to run. then I don't know what happened after that".  
  
* Very smooth Ron, but do you think he'll buy it? He is smart you know *  
  
"Yes that what I remember also sir. Ron and I had started to run when we thought that someone or something was following us. We were about ten yards away from the tent. then that's all I remember" Harry quickly said, adding to his friends' statement.  
  
"Very well. I hope that in the mean time you both get well enough to join school, which is to start in a few of days. Till I see you next, good day" Professor Dumbledore turned and left with Professor McGonnagul.  
  
~ I don't think he bought our story mate ~  
  
* Of course he didn't! He knows that there is more to this case then he lets on, but he won't make us tell him. he'll wait till we get into enough trouble to want to tell him *  
  
~ Is this worth it? I mean let something happen, then tell him? Because if Dumbledore and the other teacher don't find out right away, Hermione will ~  
  
* Yes Ron, we have too. As for Hermione that's a given. She'll take one look at us and know, so we'll tell he when school starts. Now in the mean time we have to find away to sneak out of here, and getting passed your parents, the twins and Madame Pomfray will be an impossible mission *  
  
~ I thought you'd say something like that ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron escaped the Hospital Wing at about 2:00 later that afternoon. Ron used a summoning charm to bring them the Marauders Map and Harry sneaked into Professor Snape's office, where he stole an extra copy of the Wolfsbane potion list. Now this was a day to remember. They went to the cellar of Honeydukes via the passage behind the one eyed witch. After eating some Chocolate Frogs and Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans, Harry and Ron made their way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I think we it would be cool if we became Marauders! Since Moony and Padfoot are the last two left, the two of us can fill the remaining positions" Harry said as he and Ron flopped down on the sofa next to the fire.  
  
Planing for the 'apocalypse' was the easy part. But getting the map to talk to them was another. The sprits of the Marauders within the map were having fun ticking Harry off. Ron was getting irritated as well for it wasn't doing any good. Crack jokes, insults and not replying was a big laugh for four kids that weren't technically real.  
  
"Ok I've had enough! As a Marauder by blood I command you; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs to quite with the pathetic jokes and to have a 'normal' conversation with my friend and I. For your information I do have the power to tare this map of yours to shreds! I don't even care if it is the only thing proves that the greatest magical mischief makers of Hogwarts ever existed!"  
  
'Well sorry! If we had only known in the first place who you were, we wouldn't have angered you' ~ Wormtail  
  
"What did you think that I was Snape or something?"  
  
'Ha! That was a good one. Thanks. we needed that. There are many things we have to worry about like teacher, slimy brown nosing goody two shoes that would want to turn us in, animals, being burned and whether those who find us are worthy of our assistance' ~ Padfoot  
  
"We've been using this map for the past two years"  
  
'Now that changes things. Will you kindly tell us who you are, what your nicknames are and what animal suits you the best' ~ Moony  
  
"I am Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ron Weasley. We are starting the fifth year, our nicknames are Howler and Woof, I best suit the lion and Ron best suits the tiger, but after an unfortunate incident that changed our lives was that we both became Werewolves" Harry replied.  
  
'So sorry. Well at least Moony isn't alone now. Hay wait! Did you say you last name was Potter? Oh my Prongs, your kids' a Werewolf! And did you say your last name was Weasely? Then that means it was your two brothers who saved us for the 'cabinet of confiscated magical items'! This is great. now we've really found new recruits (if only we still had your brothers!) I hope that you two will fallow the Marauder rules of in school conduct (he, he). Any other questions?' ~ Padfoot  
  
"We won't be caught by the teachers. We may be trouble makers like the four of you, but we've been made into Prefects. So we can get away with almost anything and get off light" Ron shouted.  
  
'I think the teachers wanted to keep you out of trouble, but this makes things ten times more fun since the teachers will actually trust you! Now that you both are part of the club, we must say good bye for now. Howler and Woof will be added to the map when you activated it again and please give old Snapey our best regards' ~ Prongs  
  
The parchment went blank. It felt almost hot after 'talking' as long as it had. Harry turned and smiled at Ron. They were Marauders now. They had joined the ranks with the greatest of great. They could find out secrets that had been long kept. But what they didn't know was what knowledge they would receive. Not just from the map but from everything else. They would find the truth that they were looking for. The truth about Harry's very existence. 


	6. Truly Unbelievable

Chapter 6 ~ Truly Unbelievable  
  
"There you are!" Hermione Granger shouted from the other end of the Great Hall. She had a sour look on her face, like she had she swallowed six super sour pickle whole in one gulp. With a soft thump, she sat beside them. Crossing her arms, she glared daggers at her two best friends.  
  
"I would like a good explanation to why the both of you were not on the train. I looked everywhere and do you even know how frightened I was? NO! Now tell me why you two found it so funny as to make me go into hysterics!"  
  
Harry and Ron were rolling with laughter. Hermione had no idea why they were laughing at her. Her face began to turn red, making the boys laugh harder.  
  
"I don't see what's so hilarious about this!" she snapped.  
  
"Well. sorry to upset you your majesty, but we've been here for a week already. It's not our fault that you couldn't find us on the train because we weren't even on it" Ron quivered.  
  
"Oh and I hope your face doesn't stick like that or we'll have to have spend the rest of our lives in the library sifting though musty dusty old books till we find the right charm to fix it" snickered Harry.  
  
Hermione turned to look right at Harry perfectly for the first time since she got there. His hair was red! Gosh dam his hair had tuned a dark crimson with streaks of light cinnamon brown. He also looked so different. Like his mother and. someone that she knew but couldn't knew but couldn't remember the name. I seemed to hang menacingly in front of her face, just out of her reach.  
  
".What happened to your hair." she whispered.  
  
"That is one question I would like answered myself. But in the mean time I think we should pay attention to the sorting. We will have to keep up our wit in leading a bunch of eleven year olds to the tower you know"  
  
The sorting was halfway through when they started to pay attention. It was almost pathetically funny to watch Collin Creevey as a pair of twins (apparently cousins of his) came over. Karlos and Karla Creevey were just a couple of Gryffindor's newest fist years. Though there were still more to come.  
  
"Hydra Malfoy"  
  
Another Malfoy? Could anything get worse then this. A small girl with long blond hair moved forward. She looked as if she was going to have to wrestle a troll. The was sat on to her head and it took about a minute before shouting out "Gryffindor!"  
  
The three friends mouths dropped open. Malfoy's sister was in Gryffindor! How was this possible? Little Hydra looked so relived as she took of the hat and ran over to her new house table. But the shock was doubled as a Basil Zabini and a Marigold Parkinson came running over to the table after Hydra.  
  
The Slytherins looked positively irate. Draco Malfoy's face looked like a squashed tomato, Pansy Parkinson had gone extremely pale and Blaise Zabini looked ready to faint. As for the rest of the Slytherins, they looked as though they had been betrayed. It was priceless. Up at the staff table, Professor Snape didn't look too happy either.  
  
"Ami Diggory"  
  
The Hufflepuffs had their turn to gap in shock as Cedric's cousin went forward to be sorted. They were in a sense very pleased when she turned out to be a Hufflepuff. They had her as their solace to the loss of Cedric the year before.  
  
"Lee Chang"  
  
* So Cho has a brother? * Harry thought as a tall Asian boy ran forward.  
  
~ Seems so ~ Ron commented, still bewildered about the fact that three of the new housemates were the younger siblings to three of their Slytherin enemies.  
  
The sorting ended not long after Lee Chang headed off to the Ravenclaw table to sit beside his older sister. Professor Dumbledore's start of the year speech was the same as always, just a little graver. The feast started and everyone began to dig in like they hadn't eaten in over a year. The three listened to a conversation going on between Hydra, Basil and Marigold. They weren't sitting to far away from them and could here what the three kids were talking about  
  
"I'm so glad I got in to Gryffindor! It's bad enough that my father and mother beat me, I don't need my brother doing their dirty work while were here. For the first time in my life I'm free and I just hope our housemates will except us. We have to work hard to prove that we are not like our slimy Slytherin siblings!" Hydra said through a mouthful of fried chicken.  
  
"Absolutely right Hydee" Basil replied whole-heartedly. "Believe me, fleeing the grasp of Blaise; Vampire Queen, I can live at least a normal life of ten whole months. The hat told me I had exceptional bravery for how I've managed to stand up to my parents all these years. I wounded what we can do to make our 'sweet' siblings live a whole lot worse?.Any ideas Goldie"  
  
"I think so Baz. I've heard that the Weasley twins make prank products. maybe we should buy from them? I'd just love to see the Queen Bitch blow up after having her 'perfect' dyed red and gold or to raid their commons room with dugballs! It would make my day much better." Marigold snickered.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found these three very interesting. Hermione decided that they should refer to them as the Three Musketeers. When dinner was over they leaded the fist years to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"The new password is 'Phoenix Light'" Shamus told everyone as they followed him to their new sleeping quarters. However, three did not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now you tell me what's going on! I smell something fishy" Hermione snapped/whispered. Neither Harry nor Ron answered. "I want to know now!"  
  
"Were Werewolves Hermione" Ron said simply  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"Don't then. its better if you stay out of this anyway. We don't want you to get hurt" Harry replied.  
  
".You're serious." Hermione whispered wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes we are Hermione and you can't tell anyone especially not Sirus or Remus. This is something we have to work out alone. for one thing I was never bitten" Harry said.  
  
"But how can that be? Anybody who is a Werewolf has been bitten"  
  
"Well someone should have explained that to me. I was bitten be a Werewolf that had never been bitten himself" Ron replied sarcastically pointing at Harry.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Well first of all if you want to help us Hermione, you have to become an Animagus" Ron grinned. From the look on her face he laughed. "Don't worry, Harry has a book about it, so you can study from there"  
  
"On any normal day I smack you, but this is not any normal day so I guess I'll let you off the hook" Hermione left and went up to the fifth year girl's dorm. Harry and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"I bet you ten galleons that she'll become an owl" 


	7. The Book of the Wild

Chapter 7 ~ The Book of the Wild  
  
"I can't believe you made us waste our weekend in the library Hermione!" Ron shouted angrily. As if replying to Ron's outburst, he was showered in a cloud of dust. While Harry patted Ron on the back to help with an extreme coughing fight, Hermione just growled. Her animagus transformation training was making her irritable. The animal that suited her best was an animal that you wouldn't think suited her at all. She became a Skunk.  
  
The days had passed quickly enough and there was only nine more days till then next full moon. Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent six hours in the library pulling almost all the books off the shelf. So far they had found nothing. Although Ron said he had better things to do, the three off them had to be in the library anyway. Harry had impressed Professor Sinistra on his knowledge of the stars, that for extra study she gave them a one thousand-word essay on the constellation 'Canis Major'.  
  
~ This is entirely your fault Harry! We wouldn't have to be here if you wouldn't have told Professor Sinistra what your favourite constellations! ~  
  
* Cry me a river Ron. The only reason you so made at me is because you lost that stupid bet. I knew you wouldn't be able to pay me, so I got creative *  
  
~ Creative? You went for pure cruelty! Charming my hair pink of two weeks! It only just wore off this morning! ~  
  
* You have a crush on Hermione don't you? *  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Ron broke their mental connection by yelling out loud. Hermione turned to glare at him.  
  
"I'm busy here you know" she snapped. "If you wouldn't had asked me to find a book on Werewolves, and the only book in the library that has anything on Werewolves is Mystical Magical Beasts of Legend, which has already been taken out!" She slammed her back against the bookshelf. A second later she was knocked out by an extremely large falling book when it her on the head.  
  
  
  
"I always told that girl books would kill her one day"  
  
  
  
Book of the Wild Legends of History's Greatest Magical Beasts  
  
"I think Hermione found us just the book we were looking for" Harry smiled heaving the book off  
  
"I think you should see if there is anything on Werewolf born people" Ron suggested.  
  
"Why Werewolf born?"  
  
"That's my theory. You weren't bitten be a Werewolf to become one, you just became one. It's the only possible expatiation to what happened" As if the book heard Ron's words, it opened and it's page flew to the page they wanted.  
  
The Wolf Born  
  
A Wolf Born is extremely rare kind of witch or wizard. There is only two ways for a Wolf Born to become; thus being that there were only a few in- recorded history.  
  
1. A True Wolf Born is born under the Full Moon and the Full Moon must be a blue one. They spend their first four years as wolf pups. They can raise the dead back to true human life, do wandless magic, and transform into a Wolven, the race that first created the Werewolf curse.  
  
2. A Secondary Wolf Born is a witch or wizard that has one or both of their parents begin Werewolves in the first place before their conception. Under the circumstances, the parents can only be true loves. They can resist harmful curses, talk with the dead, do wandless magic, switch realties and travel time with ease.  
  
A Wolf Born also has the power to change its victims in to Werewolves with a bite and can converse mentally with other Werewolves. In the year 1016, a princess of the Wolven race came forward in secret to give away the counter curse after four long centuries. Alas the knowledge of the counter curse went missing during the 1200s. Although they have such amazing powers, they can not be cured of the Werewolf curse (the same goes for their bitten).  
  
  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"This sure brightens my mood. Well I know I'm not a True Wolf Born. but I still don't see how I could be a Secondary Wolf Born either. My father wasn't a Werewolf"  
  
"Hay Harry! Didn't you get your mother's old diary for your birthday? Maybe it can tell you the truth" Ron suggested.  
  
"I did, but Remus told me in the letter that no one had ever been able to get it open since she died"  
  
"But you're her son. I have the feeling that you can open it mate and don't worry, we'll find out the truth. Any ways it dinner time so lets go get something to eat!"  
  
As they were just about to leave when Hermione regained conciseness. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" For a spilt second Harry and Ron smiled at each other and at the same time yelled, "You'll have to catch us first Fifi la Fume!" They tore down the corridors like a wild fire and into the Great Hall, where they were home free. It was dinner and show. The three Musketeers doomed the Slytherin table with dung booms, leaving a great effect and leaving fond memories of gagging Slytherins to cherish forever. 


	8. Way Too Many Secrets in a Diary

Chapter 8 ~ Way Too Many Secrets in a Diary  
  
The day and night of the Full Moon, September 24, 1995 came and went. After taking the Wolfsbane potion, Harry and Ron were as right as rain. With Ms. Skunk along for the ride, the two Werewolves went for a run through the Forbidden Forest. The trio made sure to steer clear of Professor Lupin, who had come back to take the place of Defence Against the Dark Arts once again. The next morning however, Hermione was cranky form lack of beauty sleep and nearly bit the heads off her two friends more then twice.  
  
It was now October 4th and the Quittich season was about to start. Ron had managed to get the position of Keeper, which of course made the twins jump up and down, shouting that Gryffindor had a new Weasley on the team. It was only today that they could finally push the their schoolwork aside and read Lily Potter's diary.  
  
"Well the time has come. I finally get to read my mum's diary!"  
  
"Think about it. We might find something in there about Padfoot and be able to blackmail him with it later"  
  
"Ron don't say things like that!" Hermione snapped  
  
Harry opened the book to it first page.  
  
Dear Diary September 1st, 1971  
  
Today I stated at my new boarding school Hogwarts. The train ride was very enjoyable, in which I made some new friends. I had to share a compartment with three other girls named Linda Wood, Narcissa Rossincord, and Natalie Fairchild. It was when I was sorted into my new house Gryffindor, which I really made some new friends. James Potter told me all about the wizarding sport Quidttich (I sounds really fun). Sirius Black told me so many jokes that I nearly died with laughter and Remus Lupin was the shy, brown haired one that didn't say much. Oh and there was also Peter Pettigrew, he was extremely timid . but he gave me the major creeps (I don't trust him). But I guess I'll say good bye for now.  
  
Lily Evens  
  
Harry riffled through the pages until he fell apone this one.  
  
Dear Diary April 20th, 1973  
  
I HATE SIBYL TRELAWNY!!!!! That stupid little bimbo from Hufflepuff always has gets Professor Fawna's attention during Divination. Sirius gets the second most attention because our teacher is dumb enough to think that he sees a Grim every class (He only says that to get out of class and it works every time!) I wrote a prophecy. it was perfect and I got an F for it! Then she read out Sibyl's to that class "I will become a famous writer for Teen Witch Weekly" and got an A for it (She becomes the next ditzy Divination teacher from what I've seen in my crystal ball). I gave the prophecy to Professor Dumbledore so that he could keep it just in case it ends up coming true. It was about sadness and a great change to the magical and Muggle world alike. There are six people figures in it; they were the Majestic, the Mysterious, Misery, the Emerald, the Ruby and the All Knowing One. I know it has something to do with the power of Light defeating the power of Darkness. It all has to do with 'time' changing.  
  
Lily Evens  
  
The book dropped out of Harry's hands in shock. When he picked it up it was on this page.  
  
Dear Diary October 4th, 1974  
  
My life has just flashed before my eyes. I was adopted! The truth came about when the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had to do a 'family Tree' project in History of Magic. My mother wasn't Caroline Evens, but Serena Black (her maiden name), that means that Sirius is my cousin! My father as you can tell wasn't Carl Evens either, but this is the part that blows my mind. As for my father. he was the one I nearly had a heart attack over. His name was Lysander Dumbledore! All this time and I never knew that professor Dumbledore was my grandfather. When I went to him for an explanation, he told me that to keep me safe from the dark wizards that murdered my parents, he sent me to live with a couple of his Muggle friends (who later adopted me). Since Sirius also knew the truth from his family tree project, we had to promise to the headmaster that we wouldn't tell anyone about this, not even our best friends. Although my world has been thrown out of whack, I have gained more confidence in what I am by knowing the truth about my heritage.  
  
Lily Evens  
  
"Jeez! How much more can he take?" Ron whispered to Hermione as Harry began to shake with disbelief. To their shock, Harry kept on reading the pages fumbled in his fingers leaving him on this page.  
  
Dear Diary December 25th, 1975  
  
I'm in love! Or I think I am. Its Christmas and I ended up kissing Remus under the mistletoe. It has to be a silly crush, but I have the felling that it isn't. For one thing he hasn't every used any of the nicknames that are attached to my head. The Green Eyed Monster (made up by James), Lily Billy Bo Nilly (made up by Sirius) or the Slytherin favourite, Filthy Mudblood (made up by Malfoy and Snape). Plus he is the only Marauder that actually does his school work without having to be threatened to do it in the first place. I'm not sure what will come of this.  
  
Lily Evens  
  
Harry began to cough as the diary snapped shut and then when he opened it back up to this page near the end. It was an entry from the day he was born  
  
Dear Diary July 31st, 1980  
  
I had my baby today. My god does he look so much like me. I had to place the charms on him right away before James saw him, because if he did, he would know that my little boy was not his. The mirror charm work as good as I hoped it would. He looks like a perfect replica of James except for my eyes, in which I couldn't change. I haven't told Remus either that my boy is his son, but he understands that even though we love each other that we can't be together (that why I married James). It would brake James' heart if he found out anyway. I hope this secret doesn't take me to my grave  
  
Lily Potter  
  
Harry let the book drop to the floor as he fainted on Hermione. 


	9. So Much To Do, So Little Time

Chapter 9 ~ So Much To Do, So Little Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The world seemed to stop spinning. There was a faint ringing in his ears that didn't seem to want to go away.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a meadow surrounded by a dense forest.  
  
The smells were so rich and potent, that he felt like he was in heaven. Then he sensed another presence in the meadow along with him. He turned around to find a girl his age standing behind him. only the girl was part wolf!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Aries Lupin, I am very pleased to meet you" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Sorry but my name is Harry Potter" He replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be silly we both know the truth about who you are"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well if you know who I am, then I would like to know who you are"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes of course. I am Princess Seleena of the Wolven. I know you have also read my book, so I don't have to elaborate on who I am"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not" Harry whispered in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've summoned you here in order to ask a favorer of you. I know you might think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but only you can save the Werewolves. It does sound crazy even to myself, but it's true. You would not have been able to come here otherwise. When the counter-curse I made was lost from knowledge, my mother predicted that only one who could save the people where cursed, would a cursed himself and have the mark of lightning apone his head." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An odd silence hung in the air for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"Tell me something please, why me? So much has happened to me. I don't want to be a hero!"  
  
"I am truly sorry, but listen to my words. If you go into the past and give the world back the counter-curse, you will also be able to change your father back. That will free your friend and yourself from being overpowered by the Moon's influence. But you will also have to work out how to get your parents together, since you'll go to the year they start to have fellings foe each other. Do this and you will never have to be a hero." Seleena whispered.  
  
Harry thought about this. Seleena was being very truthful. This was something that he had wish for all his life, just a little differently.  
  
"There is something I still don't understand. During July before my birthday I had this dream. There was a little boy being attacked by a Werewolf. When I woke up however, I had what looked like bite mark scars. How is that possible for a Secondary Wolf Born to have bite scars if they've never even been bitten?"  
  
"You remember that? The appearance charms that had been on you for so long were being to fail. They had kept you from changing as well as hiding more then just one truth. The dream of the boy you had was of your father. He was the little boy that was bitten in your dream. As for the bite marks on your shoulder, they are hereditary from the parent that was bitten. But can you tell me now if you will take my offer or not?"  
  
"I'll take it if it means getting my family back" Harry replied  
  
"It does. I thank for accepting. The counter-curse is 'Dormatis Wloofus Dispelltis Wolfus'. Oh and please take your Bitten with you, I think you'll need his help... but only him so things don't get to complicated".  
  
"Will we remember what the world was like before it was changed?"  
  
Seleena smiled sadly. "You and your friends will always remember, but it will be just a hunting dream of a past life. Go now it is time for you to wake up now. Good buy my friend".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron was still reeling from the information Harry had given him that morning. They two of them had to go to the past and without Hermione! It was suicide! But then again it made him think sneaky thoughts. In the year 1975, his father was a seventh year and Headboy. This could be a child's best revenge plot against one of their parents.  
  
~ Just you wait dad, just you wait. I'm going to be a nightmare for you ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"But Harry you can't go into the past! I you change things, you could make things worse. It's not right to tamper with the past!"  
  
"You've read the prophecy Hermione. If Ron and I don't go into the past and change history, bad things will happen. Form what the prophecy says is that we have to make the future/past different" Harry replied crossing his arms.  
  
"Whether that's true or not, how will you get into the past? The Ministry controls the Time Turners that go back in years because they're dangerous. They won't let two fifteen year olds have one" Hermione protested.  
  
"But Harry doesn't need a Time Turner to travel into the past. Willed time travel is one of a Wolf Born's special gifts" Ron said, clearly wanted to enter this conversation.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Hermione, but we have to go. If I can get my family back, I'm doing it!"  
  
She scowled. "Alright but you two have to be extremely careful or I'll never forgive you. But I'll only let you go in peace as long as you go to Sirius and Professor Dumbledore and tell them that you know the truth. But most of all go to Professor Lupin, his is you father and really does deserve to know you're his son before the two of you go and change the past. I hope things go alright and I can't wait to see you when you get back, even if I don't...."  
  
"You will remember Hermione. I just hope we become friends when we meet again"  
  
Ron coughed nervously. He had something to say as well, but it seemed to be caught in his throat like a chicken bone. He held his peace. He'd say it later when they said good bye.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Exploding Gumdrops?"  
  
"Asteroid Crunches?"  
  
"Sour Cherry Jawbreakers?"  
  
"Fizzing Wissbeess?"  
  
The stone gargoyle jumped out of their path, allowing Harry and Ron to enter the passage.  
  
"I didn't know Professor Dumbledore liked Fizzing Wissbeess" Ron whispered in disgust as they started up the staircase to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"He likes a new thing every day Ron, I thought you knew that already" Harry whispered back.  
  
The stopped at the door and knocked. It was only a couple of seconds before the door opened to revile Remus. Harry had actually wanted to talk with him in privet, but I was better to kill three birds with one stone.  
  
"What are you doing here boys?" he asked as he let them in.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore looked up to stare at Harry. They had no idea why the boy was here.  
  
"I know the truth professor" Harry said looking at his great grandfather.  
  
"Know the truth to what child?" the old wizard asked puzzled.  
  
"The truth to everything thing that was kept secret from me my whole life"  
  
Ron not wanting to get in the way went and in one to the office armchairs.  
  
"What are you taking about Harry?" Sirius asked as well.  
  
This had to be a lot for Harry to say because the started to talk like Hermione when she was in a rush. "Iknowthatyourmysecondcousinandthattheheadmasterismygreatgrandfather...."  
  
"Please show down Harry and tell us again please" Dumbledore said waving his hand.  
  
But Harry seemed to be out of breath for his speed talking so Ron got back up and said it for him. "What he knows Padfoot is that you are his second cousin and that Professor Dumbledore is his great grandfather. I know that if he had the words for it he would finish what he was saying. "  
  
Remus looked over a Sirius and then to Dumbledore. This was definitely new news to him. But why hadn't Sirius told him this before?  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you this sooner Harry, but could you tell me exactly how you found this out?"  
  
"I read my mother's diary that Remus gave me for my birthday. That was in which I found out that my father is still alive, because he wasn't even married to my mother" Harry said shortly.  
  
Sirius's mouth dropped open. "So is why your appearance has changed!? Would you mind telling us who he is?"  
  
"He's standing right beside you"  
  
Sirius turned on Remus, how was notable paler then a ghost. He looked like he just had his heart ripped out of this chest and then shoved back in again.  
  
"Mmmm....me?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes" Harry replied.  
  
Remus fell into the chair closest to him. This was really a lot to handle. Lily, the love of his life, The love that had died, had given him a son. His son that he had always thought was James'. His son, that for fourteen years of his life had to live with Muggles. His son that he had never got to rise. His son that was almost killed by Voldemort four times. His son....  
  
Harry looked worried about his father but did what he had come to do. Looking at his great grandfather he said, "Do you still have that prophecy my mum wrote in her third year? Well you know that most of it has come true and that the rest is yet to come, so Ron and I have come to tell you that in order to complete the prophecy, we have to go back to 1975." 


	10. Time Travelling is Just a Walk Around th...

Chapter 10 ~ Time Travelling is Just a Walk Around the Block  
  
  
  
"Believe me this is safe!"  
  
"Have you tested it? No you haven't!"  
  
Harry shook his head sadly. Ron was being a major pain in the butt right now. They had meant to leave yesterday, but Ron had weaselled his way out. While waiting of him to get ready, Harry spent the last of his time here with Remus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I know you want me to stay, why wouldn't you. But you know better then anyone that I cant"  
  
"Your right. So do you have anything else to tell me before you leave? With the lack of knowledge in this matter, I could never be there for you. I just want to know exactly what you were like before you change everything. Its kind of funny, after fifteen years of being kept in the dark and then finally leaving it, the thing you want the most, you can't have for long" Remus said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Agreed! You want to know things about me, then I'll tell you. This summer when Ron and I had to be hospitalised, was because I had turned into a Werewolf and took Ron with me after biting him" Harry laughed with mock humour.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a Wolf Born? Well you and mum together had one. It was only while I was transformed that I bit Ron. Oh and we convinced Hermione to become an animagus.... she became a skunk and don't worry about me, I take care of it"  
  
"Fine. So have you and Ron become Marauders yet?" Remus managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, my nickname is Howler, Ron's nickname is Woof. With this I think we will become fast friends with the Marauders" Harry grinned.  
  
"I'm sure you will, just watch out for Sirius. I believe it was our fifth year that he tried to give everyone dating advise and couldn't get a date himself"  
  
Harry burst out laughing. Sirius and dating tips? That was a riot.  
  
"I know it's funny Harry, but don't laugh at the child Sirius... he likes to take himself a little too seriously when it comes to women, that's why he still single" Remus warned  
  
"And the fact that almost every women thinks he really is a murder, his pickup lines must be like; 'Hay babe, I have a criminal record as a mass murderer, want to come with me and I'll knock you dead'" Harry added.  
  
This was Remus's turn to laugh. That was definitely a Sirius thing to say.  
  
"Too true kid, he would have said something like that back then just to show how much of a tard he was"  
  
"Don't worry Sirius already warned me that I'm only allowed to date anyone outside Gryffindor anyway. Oh it's three o'clock! I have to get back to Ron and tell him that we have to meet with Dumbledore in a half-hour"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry found Ron talking with Hermione in the commons room. From the sounds of it he was saying good bye. He had to keep himself from laughing when Ron kissed her, so he backed out of the portrait hole to wait in the corridor. When Ron came out however, he was blushing like mad.  
  
"Was that a nice kiss or something lover boy?" Harry snickered.  
  
Ron whirled around to find Harry standing behind him. His mouth dropped open and his face went beat red with embarrassment.  
  
"YOU SAW THAT!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me I didn't tell you so, because I told you a mouth ago that you loved her before you realised that you really did"  
  
"Now our stuff is waiting in Dumbledore's office and its about time we leave to. For me to get us to October 20th, 1975 will use up a lot of energy. So lets go!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So the two of you will be needing this" Professor Dumbledore said handing Ron a folded piece parchment. "Give this to my younger self in the past. It's to tell my self that the two of you are in danger in the future and must seek safety in the past. You will be transfer student for a year under the names of Harry and Ron Belmoral. I am going to send you both as twins so I'm going to use an appearance charm that will mix both your features making you identical twins"  
  
Harry and Ron stood back as the headmaster cast the spell apone them. When it faded......  
  
"Harry this is so cool!"  
  
"You're telling? This is awesome!"  
  
"Bye you two" Sirius said gabbing them into a big hug.  
  
"Please do be careful and don't get into trouble" Remus chuckled. "We are much different as children"  
  
"Yes don't let history repeat itself," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Bye" the two shouted as they disappeared.  
  
"They'll get into trouble the moment they meet us"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were spinning out of control like a cotton candy machine gone haywire. The ride was sickening; it felt like being flushed down the toilet. There was no stopping it now. They fell through time. Their best adventure yet. A light began to open at the bottom. They fell through and landed in a crumpled heap on Professor Dumbledore's office floor. It was different. It was newer. They were in the past. Ron looked up to see an extremely bewildered and notably younger Dumbledore starring at them with a bemused expression.  
  
"I think we made it Harry" 


	11. Author's Note

Thank you for reading this fiction! I am happy to announce that for the first time ever I have completed a fiction. I' am currently working on the sequel to Moons of Future Change. I hope you enjoyed and I'll set up my new fiction as soon as possible.  
  
Yours truly, Phoenix_Kiss02 


End file.
